The Jail Scene
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: A small scene from the episode “The Runaway.” When Toph and Katara sat in jail. Toph/Katara oocness


Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: A small scene from the episode "The Runaway." When Toph and Katara sat in jail. Toph/Katara oocness

**The Jail Scene**

"I can't believe this!" Katara whacked her head with her palm before resting her head on her knees. Toph ran her hand over the wooden cell with her face tilted downwards. "I can't believe I did this to us! This is why scams are bad!"

"Katara, please relax we will get out of here, I'm sure-"

"How? Neither one of us can bend in here and Aang isn't coming for us if Sparky Sparky Boom Man is here."

"Well…" Toph paused and pessimistic thoughts entered her brain. The heart beat of her comrade panicking really got to her. In fact the peasant's heart beat was the only thing Toph heard and it was getting louder with each pound. Her own heart picked up its pace as it sang with Katara's.

"Do you really think we are going to die?" Tears pooled at Toph's eyes. The boulder bender shut her eyes letting the tears roll down her cheeks. The bloodbender turned toward the nobility child to embrace her warmly. The younger girl sobbed for a bit then wiped away her last tear.

"Do you still like traveling with us?"

"What do you mean?" Katara still held the hand of her blinded friend.

"Knowing that your were going to die soon would you still have came with us or would you have stayed with your parents?"

With out showing much emotion she replied, 'Gone with you guys.' "I didn't want to be shelter from the world by my parents anymore."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just curious."

"Alright…No it isn't, I came to see the world, make some friends, and..." She hesitated and took a deep breath. "Well, I suddenly fell in love…I think I'm addicted to its happy bliss."

Blue eyes widened in shock at the twelve year old's words. She wrapped her arms around the blinded bender. "Is it Sokka?"

"No."

"Is it Aang?" The ice bender whispered her question.

"No," was once again the reply she got. She knew Toph was getting annoyed but wanted to know.

"…Zuko?"

"No! Stop!" The blushed Toph shouted making Katara recoiled back a little.

"Sorry." She wasn't very sincere with her apologize. With a sigh she gazed at her lap. "They don't love you back go they? I know what it is like."

"You do?" She lifted her head slightly but didn't turn to face her.

"I have also fell in for someone who doesn't think of me that way too."

"Aang? Jet? Haru? Zuko…?"

"No, no, no and no." Katara's cerulean eyes shifted towards the form of her companion. "Someone who is strong and fun to be around."

"I have no idea who you are talking about."

"You, Toph. I'm talking about you."

"Me?" Toph's unseeing pale green widen with surprise.

"Yea." Giggling she leaned back and stared at the ceiling with some redness on her cheeks. "I love you Toph, I know-"

"Love you too." It was a little shock for the brown haired girl. Especially when the younger girl wrapped her arms around her waist. Katara hugged back a huge smile on her face.

"Just to think, not even a year ago would I have ever dreamed about liking a girl mush less a twelve year old girl." Toph moved her head to 'look' up at the tribal girl.

"Nor have I in my entire life would have thought that I would have fall in love." Both girls chuckled; a goofy smile plasted to their faces.

"Had to get that off my chest before we die." Toph's smile faltered a little at the older female's words; Katara even laughed. He mood was much happier then before. A long uncomfortable silence stayed in the air until it was broken by the Bei Fong female.

"So… Katara… You know...Before we die... Should we take our little relationship to a new level and actually kiss?"

A crimson blush colored the dark skinned girl's face. "Sure…" Reaching over for the tribal girl she felt her hands being guided towards Katara's face. Toph's digits caressed the ice bender's smooth countenance. Much to Katara's shock Toph's fingers were smooth and not callous from bending.

Katara placed her hand under the blind girl's chin and ran her thumb over her lips. Toph curved her lips in a smile at the touch. The blind bender brought the older girl's lips to meet her own.

Both girls submitted to the pleasure. Toph took control of the kiss pushing against the soft lips of her girlfriend. Blue eyes closed while pale ones didn't even blink. The water tribe girl broke the kiss with the young noble girl. "Nice…" Gasped Katara.

"Sweet, wanna do that again?" The older woman laughed as the smaller female just grinned. She lean down for another wonderful lips touch. The rock bender was the dominate one; gently nibbling on Katara's soft lips. Only when they needed air did they part.

Breathing hard blood bender said. "Whoa, I'm getting a little hot in here." With her arm she wiped her forehead. The child of the noble family grinned liked crazy at the complement. Katara glanced at the glistening flesh on her arm. "That's it! Toph I need you to sweat for me!"

"That sounded so wrong." She laughed then said. "This was my first kiss."

It took Katara a minute for her to understand why it sounded wrong then she yelled. "Toph! That's not what I meant!"

"Relax sugar queen I know." She stood up and began jumping in place. The wooden cell shook under her small feet. It looked like a child having a temper tantrum; moving her feet so furiously at the ground. She didn't stop until sweat appeared on her forehead and she was breathing faster.

Katara bended the water off of her temple. She kept it in a small ball on her right hand. "Lift your arms." The metal bender did as she was told and the amount of water increased.

With a grunt she repeatedly cut through the wood with her water whip. "You're a smelly genius Katara!" Praised the other bender.

"I know, let's go!" Katara cut out a rectangular opening from the cage so both girls can get out. She leaped out and turned to glance back over at Toph. The blinded bender climbed out and stopped suddenly. She felt Katara standing still and she didn't move either.

The water tribe female gazed at the blank expression of her companion. "We will keep this out little secret." The dark skinned girl gave a sigh out of relieve. Toph always knew exactly what was on her mind. She gave a little nod and took off in search of the others. Toph followed closely behind, her hand in Katara's.

--

A/N: First Katara/Toph story; sorry for any mistakes. I've had this in mind for a long time but I never really like the way I wrote it before. **Leave me some reviews. **;D I think I might do more epi based shorts id you guys want; what do you think?


End file.
